The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca oleracea, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPOR011’.
‘SAKPOR011’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2010 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was an unpatented proprietary Portulaca breeding line named ‘7B1-10A-V4’ which had a rose flower color and a domed plant growth habit. The male parent was an unpatented proprietary Portulaca breeding line named ‘7B1-35A-V1’, characterized by its pink flower color and domed plant growth habit.
In May 2011, ‘7B1-10A-V4’ and ‘7B1-35A-V1’ were crossed and some F1 seeds were obtained. In August 2011, the F1 seed were sown in the greenhouse, cultivated, and plant lines were produced with red and rose colored flowers with a bushy plant habit. The plants were evaluated. Plant line ‘K2012-178’ was selected for its pink flower color, and domed plant growth habit.
In March 2012, line ‘K2012-178’ was vegetatively propagated, cultivated and evaluated. In August 2012, the breeder confirmed that line ‘K2012-178’ was fixed and stable. The line ‘K2012-178’ was propagated and cultivated again in 2013 and 2014 to reconfirm the lines' stability. The line was subsequently named ‘SAKPOR011’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.